


Practice Makes Perfect

by missy520



Series: Research [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: From a prompt from That+guy: Maybe next time Nikki is mad at Rook so he has to watch as she gets together with an old female friend from the police academy who she used to go out with? That way Natalie could get in on the action.As always, I don't own Castle





	Practice Makes Perfect

When Natalie called and told them she was going to be in New York and she had a new scene to research, Kate was sorry to tell her that Rick wouldn’t be available that night; he was going to be on a book tour. “No problem – I don’t need him for this scene,” Natalie responded with a giggle. “Nikki is mad at Rook so she’s going to have sex with an old girlfriend!” Kate felt her body’s response almost instantly – she could feel the moisture pooling – but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to do this without Rick. She explained that to Nat, but she seemed to think Rick would be sorry to miss it, but otherwise, he’d be okay with it. Kate promised to talk to him and get back to Natalie.

Later that night, Kate told Rick about the phone call. As Natalie had suspected, Rick was fine with it. Well, he was disappointed that he wouldn’t have a front row seat, but when Kate said she’d see if Natalie was okay with recording it, then he told her to go ahead and go for it. So Kate called Natalie and she was fine with recording it; in fact, she told Kate to record Rick’s reaction to it. Kate laughed and she and Natalie made their plans. 

They were going to use Kate’s place for their meet. She had the usual assortment of wine, snacks and some water waiting for her guest. She couldn’t believe how nervous she was. By this time, she and Rick had performed for Natalie a few times. But she guessed that this was unpredictable – she didn’t know what Natalie would want to do. And then there was the little bit of performance anxiety. It had been a while since she’d had sex with a woman. Plus, this story line hit a little close to home – she had dated a few women during her days at the academy. But then she remembered how much fun Natalie was, and some of her nerves evaporated. As she gathered herself, there was a knock on the door. 

When Kate opened the door, a camouflaged Natalie walked in. She pulled off the baseball cap and sunglasses as she kissed Kate. “Wow!” she said as she looked around. “I love this place.” Natalie sat down on a comfortable chair and grabbed a bottle of water off the tray. “So are you okay with this, Kate? We can just talk about the scene if you aren’t.” 

“No, Nat, I’m okay with it. Are you okay with my recording it? I promise I won’t share it with anyone but Rick. And I may not share with him, either!” She grinned as Natalie laughed loudly. 

“Well, that’s up to you, but I’d love a copy – it will make things easier for me when I’m getting ready for the taping of the scene. “ The two talked over the scene, and then Natalie turned to Kate. “Are you ready for this? I’ll play Nikki, and you’ll be the old girlfriend. Let’s call her Kate,” Natalie grinned wickedly as Kate walked over to the couch, and took her hand. Kate pulled her off the couch. 

“Well, I think we need to be comfortable, so let’s head to my bedroom,” Kate walked Nat into her room. Natalie looked around in interest as Kate walked to her bedside table, and removed a few items. “Okay, we’re recording. I think ‘Kate’ will make the first move,” and with that, Kate took Nat’s head in her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. She changed the angle of her head and deepened the kiss. Then she let her hands move down Natalie’s arms. Both of them were dressed for comfort in tee shirts and yoga pants, so any undressing would be fast. But Kate wanted to feel skin, so she started to push Nat’s pants down her legs. When she noticed what Kate was doing, she broke off their kiss and did the same to Kate’s pants. They looked at each other and then they quickly pulled their shirts over their heads. Kate had gone without underwear since she was at home, but Natalie had worn a pretty lacy bra and a matching thong. She pushed her own panties down as Kate undid her bra, and now they were both naked. 

They started kissing again, and one of them moaned. Kate walked Nat backwards until her knees hit the mattress and she went down on the bed. Kate followed her down and stopped kissing her; instead she licked a path down her neck and to the valley between her breasts. Now, her tongue laved the nipple of Nat’s breast. She had her hands on the back of Kate’s head, pushing it further into her chest. 

Kate had always loved it when a lover paid attention to her breasts; she felt like there was a direct connection to her clit. So whenever she had a sex with a woman, she spent plenty of time playing with her boobs. And Nat had a pretty set; they were pale with pretty pink nipples that were incredibly sensitive. When Kate took one breast into her mouth so she could suck on it, Natalie let out a long moan. That encouraged Kate to do the same to the other breast, and she used her hand to manipulate the breast she had been sucking on. 

Natalie was enjoying herself; Kate was so good at this. But all of a sudden, Natalie needed more. “Damn, Kate, do something! “ She writhed, tossing her head back and forth as Kate removed her mouth from her left breast and grinned from her perch on Nat’s chest.

“What do you want, baby? My tongue in your pussy? My fingers?” Kate teased ‘Nikki’ by moving her hand down the center of her body, from the valley between her breasts to the top of her mound. She stopped moving, and looked at the other woman again. 

Natalie put her hands back on Kate’s head, and pushed it to her entrance. Kate knew she could continue to tease Natalie, but she decided she was done teasing. She lowered her head to her bedmate’s pussy and licked her from bottom to top, a long slow tease of Natalie’s sensitive slit. Natalie rewarded her efforts with a squeal and her back arched off the bed. Kate watched as Nat’s body landed back on the bed, and then she inserted a slim finger inside her. Natalie moaned as Kate added two fingers to the first and moved them in and out of her body. Kate moved the thumb of her other hand to Natalie’s clit and pressed down. 

It didn’t take much for Natalie’s climax to make its way through her body. She felt Kate’s fingers hit her g-spot and that was it; she came with a whine and a gush of fluid. After swallowing as much as she could, Kate levered her body up so she could make eye contact with Nat as she came down from her high. She grinned at Kate as she lifted her face from her pussy. “Was that what you needed, Nikki?” she said with a smirk. Natalie grabbed her forearms so Kate was now leaning over her. Natalie moved her body so she could kiss Kate; she knew she’d taste herself on Kate’s lips. 

“So now I owe you, Kate!” she said to Kate. “So come here and sit on my face.” Kate didn’t waste a second in doing what Natalie wanted. “Looks like you want something, too, Kate. Your pussy is dripping!” Natalie stopped talking and started to lick Kate, who responded by moving her hips. Natalie grabbed her thighs to stop her as she used her tongue to drive Kate crazy. She curled her tongue into a point and jabbed it at Kate’s clit and then used it like a little cock. 

Kate stopped thinking as soon as Natalie’s tongue hit her clit, and she had to do something. So she pulled on her own nipples, extending them and twisting them until they reacted and were hard little points. She continued to play with them as Natalie was now using her teeth to play with Kate’s clit. Kate knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she came, and then it hit her like the stereotypical freight train, and she came with a shout. “Oh fuck, Nikki! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

Natalie let go of Kate’s thighs and Kate fell forward. When she realized where she was, she grinned and moved slightly so she was right above Natalie’s pussy. Natalie saw what she was doing, and laughed as she helped her get into position. “So we each have had an orgasm, and now we’ll 69, huh, Kate? Let’s see if we can come together!” She didn’t give Kate a chance to respond; she used her fingers to open Kate’s pussy and then licked her everywhere. 

Meanwhile, Kate angled her hand so her thumb was on Natalie’s clit and then inserted two fingers of her other hand inside her. She pressed down on her clit while her fingers pumped in and out. Nat’s moans were muffled because she had her entire face in Kate’s pussy. 

Soon, both of them were moaning and groaning. (The next day, Kate wondered what her neighbors thought. She really hoped they were all out of town!) Kate could feel Nat’s walls trying to grab her fingers as they moved in and out of her channel, and Kate knew she wasn’t too far off from her climax either. All of a sudden, Nat whimpered as and she stopped licking Kate’s pussy and then she said, “I’m coming! Oh yeah, press harder! Fuck me hard!” Kate did as she asked and Nat’s body seemed to freeze. Kate knew she was coming and feeling Nat’s body respond tipped her over the edge, and she came hard and fast just as Natalie did. 

Kate recovered first, and turned herself around so she could kiss Natalie on the lips. Natalie kissed her back, and Kate wondered if they were going to go for another round. But before she could say anything, she heard a thump, and then she heard Rick’s voice. “Damn! I sure am glad I was able to leave early – that was hot!” Natalie laughed as he walked over to the bed. Kate just smirked at the look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt more of this threesome!


End file.
